The Great Date with Us
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Italy and Germany are going on a date for this Christmas day, and we get the chance to see what's going on! Pull up a chair, eat some pasta and wursts and enjoy their wacky little time together! Please enjoy, Rated T, GerIta! Merry Christmas!


**I'm _making another one again, and I worked very hard for all these 15 fanfic X-MAS'S and it was all from the last two months ago. I hope all of you guys enjoy this another X-MAS which shall be...DUN DUN DUUUN: GERITA!_**_** I worked hard for all of this and got lot of inspiration from that special episode when Germany proposed to Italy. It made me laugh a lot!**_

_**Sorry that this is short (my writer shot) but I hope you enjoy it!**_

_The Great Date with Us_

GERMANY couldn't do this, he feels trapped in a vortex of emotions all riding up in a tight knot inside his stomach as he waits patiently in front of Italy's porch. He pushed the doorbell again, one hand in his pocket and a huge red blush rising up upon his pale cheeks almost soaked in sweat. It wasn't just his cheeks, but his hands and neck dripping salty sweat off and it drip off like rain to the ground.

Germany heard footsteps rushing over to the door and feels relived that Italy didn't forget to-

BAM! Germany's face is smashed on the edge of the door because of Italy who stared with his amber eyes in confusion.

"Oh, Germany?" Italy said. "I'm glad you made it! We can go and see the tree show together, ve~!"

Seriously, how am I going to do this...? He thought to himself, looking at Italy's bouncy curl that danced slightly in the cold winds.

XxXxXxX

Italy's arm is around Germany's arm, they walked down the long sidewalk filled with people passing by with happy smiles and presents in their hands. Germany could see Italy smiling all the people who passed by, and he didn't understand why he is so simple-minded like this towards all these strangers. The sky is dark as it starts to prepare the young night, waiting for the stars to come shining up to make astonishing skies of glitter.

However, none of the people or the stars or the night mattered to Germany. It was the time that he and Italy are spending together which is truly special, and he can't mess this chance up for anything in the world. For once, this may sound odd for Germany, but he wants to relax with Italy by his side this Christmas year and enjoy his time here.

"Germany, let's go!" Italy said, pulling his arm a little hard to go faster.

Germany mentally smiled within, but he only glared at Italy with his light blue eyes that made Italy cringe a bit. Germany wanted this date to be slower and he doesn't want to end it so soon when they get into town hall. And so, they both haven't spoken to each other for nearly halfway the path to the town hall.

This is bad, he thought, and here I am trying too hard to get Italy to slow down a little. I want this date to be perfect, no mistakes whatsoever! But that fool, that fool I care is the complete opposite of me. So why am I secretly in love with this pasta-loving idiot?

Germany looked over to Italy, only to see his arm openly missing an Italian… Where did he go? Germany turned his head around the streets, but then he caught him with a group of girls who are talking to him as if they loved the way he talked! Germany couldn't believe Italy is flirting with all these girls on their date!

"ITALY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Germany shouted, scaring all the girls around him as they run away from him.

Italy shook in fear at Germany when he boldly yelled at him for talking with the girls, but Germany realized that that is what Italy does best. And that happens to be flirting with anything or anyone beautiful.

Italy stopped shivering after what happened and they both walked down the street together, naturally getting to their hands to hold onto each other as faint strains of snow starts falling upon the gloomy nighttime.

"Italy…" Germany said, "I'm…sorry that I yelled at you for spending the moment with those women…" He apologized, pouting away with a blush and shy-looking face.

Italy kindly smiled to Germany. "Not to worry, Germany! I'm sorry that I did that on our date, and it won't happen again, ve~."

Germany feels a crack smile grow upon his face; it was very embarrassing that he had to apologize for something Italy has done…though it was sort of his fault, if you think about it. Anyway, Germany and Italy finally made it to the town hall where they see dozens of people all wandering around the huge trees covered in decorations like snow angels and Disney figurines.

Italy's mouth is wide open and his head looking upwards as if this is a new forest he never discovered before, and Germany secretly smiled to this. But this wasn't his big surprise that he wanted to show him, it was rather a sideshow to the biggest performance Germany cautiously planned.

Italy then turned his attention to the crowds of couples enjoying themselves.

"Ve, there are so many lovely couples everywhere! It really is Christmas, isn't it?"

"Italy, didn't you try to invite someone before me?"

"Are you saying…am the type to be forever rejected?" Italy asks and his smile started to slowly go down into a frown.

"Uh, maybe?"

"What, it's fine, just so you know!" Italy shouts and arms flying everywhere. "You're not out with anyone, and I thought tonight we could spend time since you're always at work!"

"I-I-I!" Germany didn't know what to say, and he ended up feeling scared inside as Italy continues to look confuse at him.

PUSH! "VE!" Italy starts to suddenly scream as more people bump into him and soon he started running around in circles at Germany.

"ITALY, STOP SCREAMING!" Germany then pulled him by the arm and grabbed him whole so he wouldn't be bumped anymore. "People don't know how to think at all!"

Italy's face is on Germany's chest as his heart it pounds louder. "Thank you, Germany…" And then, he takes Germany's arm and hugged it like a child for his mother.

Germany didn't understand why, but his heart keeps on racing faster and faster every time Italy snuggled onto him. and soon, they were at the end of the whole festival where at the end of the street shows a large tree with many, many decorations all lovely and rare sorts of items like crystal ornaments and there was something strange yet unique about this tree.

"Do you like it?" Germany asked, and Italy looks at him, confused obviously. "Remember when I said I was too busy working all the time? I…I was actually participating in this festival and making this tree just for you." He then points at the top of the tree that holds a sparkling star in gold.

Italy looks at the star high above, his amber eyes sparkled at the shining star that holds a cute figurine of a Italy as a child with a paintbrush in his hand. But when Germany looked at Italy's face, it was suddenly soaked in tears!

"You don't like it?" Germany asked, worried and pulled his face to his so he could look at Germany.

"No, I love it!" Italy said, crying harder. "I feel so guilty now that I know you're giving me this wonderful tree and I didn't get you anything! Ve, this is so tragic!"

Germany lowers his face to Italy's, their foreheads touching together as Italy looked bewilderedly at Germany. And then, their lips made contact and soon they shared a kiss between each other…

XxXxXxX

"Germany?" Italy said. "Are you awake now, Germany? Please wake up!" Italy shook Germany's body back and forth, trying to make him snap out of his aluminous trance. "I'm sorry if I did something! Ve, this is so weird, just like last time!"

Italy hugged the statue-like man and said, "But I'm glad I'm in love with you… Merry Christmas, Germany!"

"Me-Merry Christmas, I-Italy…" Germany managed to stutter that sentence, and Italy smiled to him.

The End

* * *

And so Italy and Germany enjoyed their time, but then I wondered something...Where are those perverts that I know who always spy on all of us-FRANCE, HUNGARY AND JAPAN, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW?!

"Um..." Japan hides his camera behind his back. "Nothing, Anime-san!"

Hungary and France nodded their heads cheekily. "Well, please enjoy our one-shots! Merry Christmas!"


End file.
